Super Powers - The Darkseid Saga
Super Powers: The Darkseid Saga was a Super Powers record released by Kenner in 1984, tying into the Super Powers Collection. Story On the war-torn planet of Apokolips, in Darkseid's palace, Darkseid brags about his triumphs, but he is still not satisfied, because he desires more power, but he realizes that he cannot conquer earth unless the superheroes of that planet are killed. DeSaad tells Darkseid that he has a plan, that if he brings the superheroes to Apokolips, once his warriors defeat them in battle, he can brainwash them, so that they can be a part of his army of destruction. Darkseid then summons the Parademons, and orders them to bring Batman and Robin to Apokolips, and he tells them that the others will surely follow. They then enter the stargate. On Earth, the parademons have arrived and start attacking people...just then, Batman and Robin arrive at the scene in the Batmobile, and Batman tells Robin they have to stop the parademons. But the Dynamic Duo is outnumbered. They are captured and brought through the stargate to Apokolips. There, Darkseid greets them. And tells the parademons to take the two prisoners to DeSaad's torture chamber. Just then, Superman arrives searching for his captured friends: Batman and Robin, he then asks Darkseid where they are, but Darkseid tells him that if he joins him, they could rule the universe together. But Superman tells Darkseid he'd rather face death then rule at his side. Darkseid tells him he can arrange that... And instantly Superman is teleported into some sort of arena, and there he faces Steppenwolf who attacks him with his Electro-Axe. But Superman destroys it. Then, Kalibak attacks him with his Beta Club... Meanwhile, in the torture chamber in Star Command, Batman and Robin are chained to pillars. And DeSaad tells them that he will use a Mind Control device to control their minds. But while DeSaad is turned the other way, Batman uses acid from his utility belt to eat through the chains and free him. DeSaad is terrified, and Batman tells him to open a stargate or else he will use the mind control device on him. DeSaad is obedient. While in the arena, Superman is still battling Kalibak. And Kalibak strikes him with the Beta Club, but Superman knocks him out with one punch. He tells Darkseid if this is his mightiest warrior, it's no wonder he needs him to join him. But Darkseid isn't laughing, and he refers to Superman as a "fool." He goes on to say that he commands the Omega Effect, which can disintegrate anything. Just then, a voice from the crowd calls out: "He won't be fighting it alone." Darkseid looks to see that it's Batman, and Batman tells him that he's been to earth and back and he's brought some help: Green Lantern, Aquaman, Flash, Hawkman and Wonder Woman. The listener is left to decide how the battle went, as it ends with the same line all of the Super Powers commercials end in: "You decide!" Category:Products Category:1984 Releases